¿amarla en silencio? lo siento pero no mas
by LadyMalfoyBlack36
Summary: siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y aunque lo unico que pudiera hacer era amarla en silencio, eso se acabo era su oportunidad para estar con ella y no iba a desprovecharla ya era hora de amarla y que todo el mundo lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola! bueno esta es mi primera historia de candy y bueno para variar el un AlbertxCandy solo decir que siempre desee que él se quedara con Candy porque Terry aunque me gusta tambien, no acepto que prefirieara quedarse con susana a estar con la persona que de verdad amaba.**_

 _ **bueno los personajes de Candy Candy no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores, sin más hay les queda, espero les guste.**_

 _ **...**_

Un hombre joven, alto de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos azules se encontraba en una oficina muy elegante frente a él y detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera, estaba sentada una señora de mirada severa, ataviada con un elegante vestido azul.

-¿Qué quieres decir Willian?- la dama miraba de forma retadora a la figura que se encontraba delante de ella, esperaba que su sobrino recapacitara sobre la locura que acababa de comunicarle.

-Lo que escucho Tía- el ojiazul se mostraba firme con lo que acababa de decir, la mirada que le era dirigida no le intimidaba no por nada tenía muchos años para acostumbrarse a ella.

-No pienso consentir que me quiera imponer el cargo de jefe del clan Andrew, no me siento listo aún para ello, tia abuela comprenda usted es mejor que yo para hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad. Por favor, solo, solo deme más tiempo, es todo lo que pido-

La anciana quería replicar ¿Cómo que no estaba listo aún? Era un joven bien estudiado, conocía muy bien todos los negocios de la familia ¡claro que sí estaba listo, ya es hora que asumiera su legitimo puesto como el jefe del prestigioso clan Andrew . ¿Tiempo? Si ya le había dado suficiente.

-¡Willian Albert Andrew!- la anciana se levanto de su asiento, sus ojos y sus facciones demostraban el descontento que sentía.

-¿tiempo? Me pides más tiempo, cuándo ya he retrasado por mucho tiempo este anuncio, Albert es hora de que asumas tu puesto como jefe de la familia y como presidente del consorcio Andrew, yo ya no puedo más entiende, todos los compromisos a los que me veo obligada a asistir, todas las decisiones que tengo que tomar, me dejan muy cansada-

Albert quería decir algo, en parte tenía razón, su tía ya tenía muchos años encima y todo el estrés de las reuniones con los socios, los viajes no harían más que enfermarla.

-Tía comprendo que es muy difícil para usted seguir tomando mi lugar y tomar decisiones tan duras pero por favor comprenda solo tengo 29 años-

-albert precisamente por eso te lo digo ya tienes edad suficiente para tomar todas tus responsabilidades como presidente-

El rubio solo suspiro derrotado, muy bien ya era tiempo que se dejara de pretextos ya era hora de que asumiera su puesto además dentro de poco cumpliría 30 en 6 meses para ser exactos.

-esta bien tía acepto- a la anciana se le ilumino el rostro.

-pero con una condición- ¡ah! Ahí estaba el pero.

-mi anuncio oficial no será la próxima semana com usted quería, será dentro de 6 meses cuándo cumpla 30 años.

La dama asintió, estaba de acuerdo ya no faltaba mucho para eso.

-y en ese tiempo yo podre hacer lo que quiera, sin que nadie interfiera en mis actos, entendido-

-Bueno Albert, comprende yo quería que el anuncio fuera la próxima semana, pero si son 6 meses los que quieres, esta bien te los dare, pero eso sí preparare una gran fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños, no todos los días es el cumpleaños y el anuncio del heredero del clan Andrew y no puedes negarte algo así requiere la presencia de toda la sociedad de chicago y de todos nuestros socios-

Albert tenía que aceptarlo, su abuela no por nada había dirigido por tantos años y con tan buenos resultados los negocios de la familia, sabia como negociar y siempre salir ganando y aunque una fiesta a lo grande no es lo que el planeaba, debía aceptar que no todos los días se regresaba a hacerse cargo de tan importante puesto como heredero de uno de los consorcios más grandes de América.

-Muy bien tía será como usted desee- la anciana sonrió, rodeo el escritorio y procedió a abrazar a su sobrino.

¡oh Albert! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, ya veras lo que preparare, bueno y tal vez conozcas a una linda jovencita-

-¡tía abuela! El rubio no pudo evitar reir por lo dicho por la anciana, como siempre queriendo conseguirle novia.

-Usted sabe que yo solo quiero a una y aunque se que lo nuestro no pueda ser mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella-

-querido se que estas enamorado de esa chiquilla revoltosa- el joven la miro mal –Y no me mires así, que no es que la odie ni nada, al contrario, despúes que regresaste y nos contaste que ella fue la que te cuido cuando ni siquiera tú sabias quien eras, se gano mi cariño y respeto y estoy eternamente con ella, ya que gracias a ella estas a mi lado-

-Pero comprende también que ella se fue a Nueva York a buscar al hombre que ella ama, y discúlpame que sea tan dura pero ella ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y lastimosamente no eres tú- una mueca de dolor se dibujo en rostro del rubio –así que entiende y trata de ser feliz con alguien más deja que tu corazón deje entrar a alguien más-

-Tía- el joven abrazo más fuerte a la dama se sentía como un niño buscando el consuelo de su madre, cuándo a perdido algo muy valioso para él y sabe que nunca lo podrá volver a tener.

-lo se tía, se que Candy ama a otro y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, más que amarla en silencio y esperar que ella sea feliz al lado de mi buen amigo Terry.

Lo que el joven no sabía es que en un tren que se dirigía de Nueva York a Chicago iba una hermosa rubia de cabellos risados y hermoso ojos verdes, las pecas que adornaban su rostro no se miraban debido a que el llanto enrojecía su cara, las lágrimas caían como cascadas sobre su rostro, tenía el corazón roto, había dejado al joven que amaba para que fuera feliz al lado de la persona que le había salvado la vida y aunque sintiera que su corazón se partia en pequeños fragmentos, ella sabía cuando alejarse y dejar que las personas que amaba fueran felices. Aunque la que al final nunca fuera feliz seria ella misma.

 ** _..._**

 ** _REVIEWS?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! he vuelto perdón por la tardanza, pero no queria publicar un nuevo capitulo hasta no estar satisfecha con lo escrito, he de confesar de que es muy distinto escribir un fanfic sobre CandyCandy, agradesco el apoyo que he recibido gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Candy Candy no es mío es de sus repectivas creadoras.**_

 _ **ay aqui esta, disfrutenlo.**_

 _ **...**_

Se encontraba triste, siempre había pensado que cuando fuese a Nueva York y se encontrara con Terry todo sería fácil y serían felices. Que podrían estar juntos sin nadie que los separara, como una vez la misma Eliza lo había hecho, jamás se imagino en una situación como la que se encontraba en este momento.

Con ella en un vagón de tren de regreso a Chicago, sola, el vagón en el que se encontraba se sentía frío, solitario, justo como sentía su corazón ahora mismo, el clima tampoco se apiadaba de ella afuera en la oscuridad de la noche y por los vidrios de las ventana se observaba como la nieve caía con fuerza haciendo que la ventana se viera opaca, y el frío dentro era terrible, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse con fuerza a su abrigo rojo, la bufanda y apenas le ayudaba, sentía la punta de su nariz fría, pero a ella eso no le importaba, seguía llorando en silencio y lo único que en este momento quería era no seguir recordando la forma en que el destino una vez más se empeñaba en no verla junto a Terry, en no verla feliz.

FLASH BACK

Luego de ver en el escenario como una joven de cabellera castaña había saltado hacia adelante empujando a Terry su corazón casi se detuvo al ver como un enorme reflector caía al suelo, su reacción fue cerrar los ojos, luego solo escucho un fuerte estruendo cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio a Terry levantándose y correr hacia donde se veía a la rubia tirada en el suelo.

Terry se marcho sin muchas noticias del estado de su coestrella, cuándo regreso esperaba encontrarla mucho mejor llego a la habitación de la joven, observo a una señora en un rincón del pasillo llorando amargamente no le vio el rostro y siguió su camino.

Entro a la habitación y vio la figura de la joven recostada en la camilla, lucía pálida, su cabello castaño estaba opaco, revuelto, su rostro mostraba tristeza más al verlo a él su rostro mostro una leve sonrisa.

-¡Terry!- había exclamado al verlo entrar.

-Susana ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

El joven se acerco a la cama y le entrego un ramo de flores, la castaña al escuchar la pregunta de Terry dirigió una de sus manos a su pierna, horrorizado observo como la sabana que cubría su piernas tocaba la cama donde se supone debería de estar su pierna no había nada.

-lo vez Terry me han cortado la pierna, el doctor dijo que el golpe fue muy fuerte y que destrozo por completo mi pierna y de que la única forma de que yo sobreviviera sería si la cortaban.

Terry estaba mudo sin palabras, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, solamente pensando que si el hubiese recibido el golpe probablemente en estos momentos el no estuviera vivo.

-así ya no podre actuar, no podre ser una actriz famosa, mi carrera se ha terminado Terry- la chica se detuvo por un momento su voz se encontraba temblorosa.

-Lo comprendes Terry ¡Yo te salve la vida! Y ahora me encuentro en este estado, tienes una deuda conmigo-Terry la iba a interrumpir cuando por la puerta entro la misma mujer que vio en el pasillo.

-Joven Grandchester lo que mi hija dice es cierto, su carrera, ¡su vida! Esta arruinada, quien querría casarse ahora con ella, mi hermosa hija hecho su vida a perder por salvarle la suya, le exijo que se haga responsable ¿Quién querría a una mujer así? Conteste joven Grandchester, es su deber aceptar la responsabilidad.

El joven castaño se sentía abrumado era cierto Susana arruino su vida al haberlo lanzado fuera del camino de ese reflector, si ella no lo hubiese hecho no estaría aquí en el hospital, de repente se sintió con la necesidad de aceptar, era de caballeros aceptar su responsabilidad, siempre supo que Susana estaba enamorada de él, pero el nunca llegaría a aceptar los sentimientos de ella ¿Por qué? Sencillo su corazón le pertenecía a su tarzan pecosa, a esa chica que lo hacía sentirse vivo, a la chica que amaba era una lástima que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera.

-lo sé señora y como un caballero que soy acepto que su hija me salvo la vida y ahora ella esta en esta cama de hospital sin una de sus piernas por causa mía por lo que ofrezco mi palabra de casarme con ella.

Susana se irguió en la cama su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad. Mas sin embargo el rostro de Terry mostraba todo menos felicidad, había aceptado casarse con ella, dio su palabra y no podría retractarse de ella.

La señora Marlow se mostro satisfecha por las palabras del joven ingles frente a ella.

-¡oh Terry no sabes lo feliz que me haces!.

-muy bien dicho joven Grandchester, me alegro de su decisión, así que espero reunirme con usted para discutir su boda con mi hija-

-No lo dude señora que me reuniré con usted pero por el momento debo retirarme me es necesario hablar con mi padre.

El castaño ofreció una reverencia como despedida y con todo el porte y la elegancia que poseía se dio la vuelta y se alejo cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras de si sin mirar una vez más hacia atrás.

Candy llego al hospital y por el camino se encontró con Terry lucía triste, decaído, pero cuando la vio a ella, a su rubia de ojos verdes se detuvo, una mueca de tristeza le cruzo el rostro pero intento disimularlo con una sonrisa, sin embargo Candy se dio cuenta de ello.

-Candy- se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Terry ¿Qué sucede, le paso algo a Susana?

Terry se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de su coestrella.

-Candy tenemos que hablar, sígueme- la soltó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, Candy lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la azotea del hospital.

Candy estaba nerviosa ¿es que algo malo le había sucedido a Susana? El rostro de Terry mostraba preocupación pero sobre todo tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Terry? Le ocurrió algo a Susana.

Terry le explico todo lo sucedido y de cómo había dado su palabra de casarse con Susana.

Candy acepto todo lo que Terry le dijo, tenias razón ella le había salvado la vida que más podía hacer, aunque sintiera su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos y aceptar una vez más alejarse de Terry, le ofreció una triste sonrisa a Terry y se alejo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos signo de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero sus ojos aún no derramaban una sola lágrima, iba bajando muy rápido las escaleras, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible, de repente fue detenida por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura.

-por favor Candy quédate si me lo pides no cumpliré con mi palabra y nos iremos juntos lejos donde podremos ser felices.

Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sus verdes ojos derramando las lágrimas retenidas. Ella no podría hacer eso.

Que quería que hiciera ¿Qué le dijera que faltara a su palabra y que se fueran juntos? No ella no era egoísta para hacer algo tan cruel.

¿Faltaría Terry a su palabra? No ella no podría hacerlo, no podría hacerle eso a Susana ella lo necesitaba.

Se dio la vuelta y vio esos hermosos ojos azules verla con esperanza reflejados en ellos.

-No Terry, no puedo pedirte eso, lo nuestro ya no puede ser, tienes que cuidar de Susana y yo tengo que regresar a chicago-

El rostro de Terry se contorsiono por el dolor de esas palabras salir de los labios de su pecosa ¿lo suyo ya no podría ser?, la abrazo más fuerte y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica embriagándose con el dulce olor de su cabello.

Candy lo dejo y con sus manos rodeo la cabeza de Terry acercándolo más a ella, sintió como su vestido se humedecía ¿Terry estaba llorando? Sintió un nudo en su garganta y pensó ¿así que esta es nuestra despedida? ¿Acaso el destino no quiere que seamos felices? Su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Con la voz ahogada por el llanto hablo –Terry prométeme que serás feliz, que serás un gran actor y que cumplirás con todos tus sueños?

-lo prometo amor mío- el sonido de la voz de el apenas era audible para Candy, pero aun así escucho, cerros los ojos intentando calmarse y seguir hablando.

-gracias Terry por hacerme feliz siempre, por ayudarme siempre mi rebelde-

Lentamente se separaron como si no quisieran que ese momento llegara a su fin, Terry acerco su rostro al de Candy y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tenía un sabor salado debido a las lagrimas de cada uno, pero se sentía tan lleno de amor aunque fuera un beso de despedida.

Candy se alejo de Terry y le dedico la sonrisa más triste que Terry haya visto.

-adiós Terry, se feliz- se alejo del chico y termino de bajar las gradas sin mirar una vez más hacia atrás, no escucho la voz masculina deseándole que también fuera feliz-

FIN FLASH BACK

Luego de su despedida Candy fue a la estación del tren a comprar un pasaje de ida hacia chicago, alejándose de Nueva York, de su amor, de Terry.

 _ **creo que este es uno de los cápitulos más tristes que alguna vez he escrito, se que la separación de Terry y Candy no es como la del anime pero me a quedado justamente como queria que quedara, creo que Terry fue un tonto por no elegir a Candy y en cambio aceptar quedarse con Susana ¿por que no fue egoista? no lo sé y Candy bueno ella tambien debio luchar para no separarse de Terry pero entiendo que ella es demasiado buena para ser egoista y tener su felicidad por encima de los demás pero bueno asi son las cosas.**_

 _ **nada más agradecer por el apoyo que he recibido me siento bien que esta historia les guste ya que es la primera que escribo de esta pareja.**_

 _ **lamento no poder contestarle a todas sus reviews pero sepan que cada opinión que me dan la guardo con mucho cariño en mi corazón y espero que les siga agradando la historia.**_

 _ **reviews?**_

 _ **!hasta la Próxima! besos.**_


End file.
